Induction
"Induction" is the first campaign level in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable, W.I.A.) *Cormack *Will Irons (K.I.A.) *Jackson *Daniels *Gideon *Demo Team One (K.I.A.) Plot Jack Mitchell, their leading sergeant Cormack, Will Irons and fellow marine Jackson are in a drop pod observing a battlefield in Seoul, South Korea during Operation Hammer Strike.During the mission Sentinel, as Mitchell is looking over personal files on the computer in Jonathan Irons' office, an obituary for his son Will appears. By looking closely, the article will say that Will Irons was killed during Operation Hammer Strike, and was posthumously awarded the Navy Cross and the Purple Heart. The pod is hit with weapons fire, and Jackson nearly falls out of the pod before Mitchell closes the blast shield and saves him. The pod then crash lands on a rooftop, and the Marines exit. They jump off of the building and use their exo boosters to land safely on the ground. Mitchell, Irons, and Cormack regroup with their allies, who order them to reinforce a friendly demo team trying to destroy an enemy gunship up the street. They begin fighting their way forward, but are stopped by a swarm of enemy drones. Mitchell, Irons, and Cormack tear the doors off of some nearby cars to use as makeshift riot shields and make their way to a waiting vehicle. They use the vehicle's EMP ability to destroy the drones and press forward. The group eventually reaches the demo team and discovers that they are dead. Cormack takes it upon himself to complete the mission and orders Mitchell and Irons to recover the bomb and destroy the gunship. Mitchell gets the bomb, makes his way to the gunship, and gives the bomb to Irons, who plants it. However, the access panel closes on Irons' arm, and when Mitchell is unable to rescue him, Irons pushes him off of the gunship in order to save him. As the gunship attempts to take off, the bomb detonates, kills Irons and destroys the gunship. Mitchell is knocked away by the blast, and as he attempts to recover a stray piece of shrapnel slices into his left arm. Cormack arrives, pulls off the shrapnel, and calls for a medevac before dragging Mitchell to safety. In the process, Mitchell's arm, wounded by the shrapnel, falls off as he's being dragged away. Loadout Exo Type - Assault *Boost Jump *Sonics *Land Assist Weapons Gallery Exo Suits Induction AW.png|Exo suits being put forward. Cormack Climbing onto Crates AW.png|Cormack climbing onto crates, ready to speak to his troops. Cormack speaking to troops AW.png|Cormack speaking to his troops. Cormack speaking to US Marines Induction AW.png|Cormack and his troops descending in an elevator. US Marines heading out Induction AW.png|US Marines heading to their drop pods. Will Irons boarding Drop Pod Induction AW.png|Will Irons boarding a Drop Pod. Drop Pods Deployment Induction AW.png|Drop Pods being deployed from their mothership. Mothership Destroyed Induction AW.png|The mothership getting hit by a missile. Cormack holding Jackson Induction AW.png|Cormack holding onto Jackson as he is almost sucked out of the Drop Pod. Mitchell closing Blast Shield Induction AW.png|Michell pulling a handle to close the Drop Pods' blast shields. IMR Induction 1.jpg|A view of Seoul after climbing out of the Drop Pod. Command Post Induction AW.png|The command post. Cormack and Daniels Induction AW.png|Cormack speaking to Daniels in the command post. T-600 Titan Induction AW.png|A T-600 Titan passes over Cormack's team. Drone Swarm Induction AW.png|Mitchell using a car door to protect himself from a drone swarm. Turret against Drones Induction AW.png|Mitchell using a turret to destroy the drones. Zipliners Induction AW.png|North Korean troops inserting via ziplines. Havoc Launcher taking off Induction AW.png|A Havoc Launcher taking off. Subway Car exterior Induction AW.png|The exterior of a subway car. Subway Car interior Induction AW.png|The interior of the subway car. Atlas Breach Induction AW.png|Atlas troops breaching the roof of a subway station. Gideon talking to Cormack Induction AW.png|Gideon informing Cormack of the current situation. Mitchell taking out Binoculars Induction AW.png|Mitchell takes out his binoculars to have a good look at the Havoc Launcher. Havoc Launcher close-up Induction AW.png|A close-up of the Havoc Launcher. Demo Team One dead Induction AW.png|Demo Team One KIA. Smart Grenade AW.png Smart Grenade Pulling pin AW.png Smart Grenade Throwing animation AW.png Smart Grenade Deploying AW.png Two Smart Grenade AW.png Smart Grenade Hitting target AW.png Frag Grenade AW.png Flashbang AW.png Contact Grenade AW.png Threat Grenade AW.png|Threat Grenade in campaign Threat Grenade Effect AW.png|The effect of the Threat Grenade after it has impacted the ground Threat Grenade Effect on soldier AW.png|The effect on an enemy soldier Will Irons preparing Charge Induction AW.png|Will Irons preparing the charge. Will Irons planting Charge Induction AW.png|Will Irons planting the charge. Will Irons AW.png|"It's okay. I'll see you on the other side." Havoc Launcher exploding Induction AW.png|The Havoc Launcher explodes, killing Will Irons. Mitchells Severed arm 1 AW.png|A piece of sharapnel slices into Mitchell's arm. Cormack looking down at Mitchell AW.png Cormack looking down at Mitchell 2 AW.png|Cormack looking down at Mitchell, ready to drag him to safety. Mitchells Severed arm 2 AW.png|Mitchell's arm left behind. Videos "Call of Duty Advanced Warfare" walkthrough (Veteran difficulty) Mission 1 Induction Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 1|Intel Guide Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Seoul Mates '( / ) - Complete "Induction." *'Not on my Watch '( / ) - Prevent the walking tank from being destroyed by the Drone Swarm in "Induction." Intel # Following the turret defense section against the robotic drones, the player will enter a curved interior building. Stick to the right wall and proceed upstairs, turning right on the landing. There’s a small bar with a white neon sign. The first Intel is located on a table in the back corner of the bar. # Leaving the subways, the player will proceed onto a Seoul street. At the forking path, there’s a restaurant with a sign in white and pink text. Head upstairs, then across to the bar where another set of stairs lead up to the third floor. On the third floor landing, the second Intel will be located on the floor near the railing. # Near the end of the mission, the player will need to retrieve the explosives and move toward an aircraft by fighting across a fountain with a waterfall. Behind the waterfall will be a small room where the final Intel is on a table. Trivia *Before Mitchell's arm is cut off, his arm is covered with a long sleeve shirt. However, after it is cut, his left arm's sleeve is missing. *In the opening cutscene, Mitchell is seen wielding a HBRa3. However, in the actual mission, he wields an IMR. *In the E3 demo, an EM1 and a mobile barricade were picked up and used before destroying the gunship. However, none of these are found in the final version of the mission. **Additionally, variable grenades were available to the player in the E3, whereas in the final version, the smart grenades and the threat grenades are the only available ones during this mission. *The news ticker in the underground mall shows an error code that says "shg2009", referencing Sledgehammer Games and the year they were established. *In the intro cutscene, Cormack wears goggles on his helmet; these goggles are present during gameplay on current gen systems, but not on last gen systems. References sv:Induction Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels